


All I want for Christmas is you || Juntoshi

by TheFallenGod



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/pseuds/TheFallenGod
Summary: Being busy and famous is hard. While Satoshi leaves to plan an exhibition to Shanghai, Jun continues to struggle with his next collection. But Christmas is magical time, and anything can happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasan/gifts).



> I wrote this fic while thinking about my own life, how my most of important people of my live far away. It's sometimes incredbly hard, when you miss someone so much that it hurts. Despite that, we can continue smiling, because we know the other person is still there. And, maybe the day you meet will come. This fic is written with the feeling of _hope_. "Don't worry, because I'm here and I will be there to hug you one day."  
>  _Miles away_ helped me a lot while writing this fic. It's really beautiful song, and somehow you really hear Ohno in it. Maybe it's the tenderness?  
>  And then there's _Drive_ too... I listened to it especially while imagining the latter half of the story. It has such a mellow feeling. It's also very MatsuJun like... Well, I really think _Are you Happy?_ really represents Arashi now, hence it's my favourite \ (^ ‿ ^) /
> 
> Anyway, this is my Christmas gift to bakasan, thank you also for your hard work correcting my grammar here... And of course, for my beautiful Butterfly for reading this first and giving me your opinion. Nino is indeed there for you <3

6 months. That wasn’t long. Besides, thanks to Skype and LINE, Jun could hear and see Satoshi every day. But, then again, he couldn’t touch him. No, it wasn’t even about sex, but he couldn’t even brush away that stray grain of rice on his cheek. Satoshi thought it was convenient to eat his dinner while skyping his partner.  
“There’s rice on your cheek, Satoshi.” Jun sighed. Even though they were skyping, it was just Jun watching Satoshi eat. Not that he didn’t find it entertaining.  
“Oh,” Satoshi looked surprised and brushed the cheek with his hand. Wrong cheek.  
“On the other one. Here.” Jun pointed to his own cheek. Satoshi tried again, successfully this time.  
“Is it delicious?” Jun asked, a smile resting on his face.  
“Mm,” Satoshi nodded, looking at the meal in front of him. “Not at good as Jun’s home cooking, though.”  
“You say that, but you’re not hard to please.” Jun reminded his partner with a grin.  
“But I mean it” Satoshi fired back with a serious tone, giving Jun a warm smile.  
“Are you taking care of yourself properly, Satoshi?” Jun asked. The older man looked tired.  
“Mm. I’m closer my dream now.” Satoshi looked happy as he nodded.  
“That’s good…” Jun sighed. At least things looked good for Satoshi. His own work wasn’t going that smoothly. He could feel how tense his shoulders were from all the stress.  
Satoshi glanced at him but didn’t say anything.  
“You need a hug.” It wasn’t a question.  
Satoshi had observant eyes, and after 11 years together he didn’t need much to figure Jun out, to the point it was annoying.  
“I miss you. It’s been four months.” Jun furrowed his brows to hide his embarrassment. He didn’t take the long distance between them as well as Satoshi did. He didn’t like to admit it, but he needed physical attention, kisses, cuddles and sex.  
“Things aren’t looking good. I might not be able to come to Shanghai on Christmas” he told his partner. The situation was dire.  
“The Osaka show?” Satoshi asked quietly. He had finished his meal and sleepily stared at the screen.  
“Castello might withdraw their sponsorship. If we lose a big sponsor now…” Jun looked indeed tired.  
“...there’s no replacement” Satoshi nodded. “I know… You’re doing your best.”  
“Troublesome… I already got you a Christmas present...” Jun looked truly sorry. “And I can’t even see your exhibition. I bet Shanghai looks awesome.”  
“After Christmas, it’ll be just a few weeks” Satoshi reminded him. “I’ll see you before Paris.”

After that late night Skype call things became worse for Jun. Being a successful fashion designer was hard, and his days were already filled with endless planning meetings and adjustment checks. Castello hadn’t withdrawn their sponsorship, but the negotiations had delayed the original schedule a few weeks, and everything became hectic. Jun was getting less and less sleep, he barely had time to eat. As expected, there was just no way to visit Satoshi in Shanghai. Instead, he had to meet main sponsors at Osaka.

On December 24th, he packed his luggage, checked their apartment, and left their dog in the care of their neighbour Ninomiya.  
“It’s alright, we are good buddies with Masaki” Ninomiya had said with leaving goodbyes to Jun. It wasn’t the first time Ninomiya was looking after their silly, energetic dog.  
A taxi took him and his secretary Sakurai to Haneda Airport. And the boring day at meetings began.  
He ran from meeting to meeting, scolded an assistant who hadn’t done her job properly, and received a call from a model who had injured his leg. Before long, he noticed the city glimmered in neon colors, but he was still working in his luxurious hotel room tirelessly. Suddenly his phone made a noise which startled him. It was just his LINE notification. That made him notice how late it was. Jun sighed. He needed sleep.

 

Satoshi: Jun-chan?

Jun: I’m about to have a bath.

Jun: Are you having dinner?

Satoshi: I ate already. About to head somewhere [grinning face emoji]

Satoshi: Just wanted to say I miss you [heart emoji]

Jun: Me too. I’m going to take a bath.

Jun: Take care.

Satoshi: [winky face emoji] [kissy face emoji]

 

Jun placed the phone on the table and went to the bathroom. That short conversation had made the wrinkles disappear from his face.  
Without words, Satoshi knew when Jun needed him most. These months had made him realize how much it meant to him to have Satoshi. Their relationship hadn’t changed that much during the past 11 years. It was still Satoshi who supported him, despite it appearing like he looked after the older man. The past 11 years had made him realize that. Now it felt funny how impatient he was. Satoshi would eventually come home. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Once he got out, he put on his velvet claret bathrobe. The air was chilly against his wet skin which made him shiver a little. The buzzing phone got his attention.

 

Satoshi: So I didn’t know what to get you for this Christmas…

Satoshi: I want to give you something meaningful [present emoji] [happy face emoji]

Satoshi: I have a surprise for you!!

Jun: You sent something crazy over, didn’t you?

Satoshi: I did.

Jun: …

 

He heard a knock from the hotel room door.

 

Jun: Really?

Jun: You did not?

Satoshi: I did.

 

As the reply came, Jun was on his feet and hurried to open the door. He did not believe it until he saw it. But, undoubtedly, Satoshi stood there in the beige coat Jun had picked for him around last Christmas. As Jun stood there speechless, Satoshi calmly stepped in with his huge suitcase and closed the door. When their eyes met, Jun rediscovered his ability to move. A smile appeared on his face as he shifted to embrace Satoshi tightly.  
“Welcome back” The smaller man felt cold against his partly bare skin, but that sensation made it feel even more real.  
“I’m home,” Satoshi said, closing his eyes.

After breathing each other’s scent for few moments, they parted. Jun was at loss for words. He had dreamed about it, sure, but Satoshi being here just didn’t seem real.  
“Sho-chan helped me.” Satoshi explained, examining Jun. “Since I got everything ready earlier than planned.”  
“You… You’re unbelievable” Jun managed to reply.  
Satoshi smiled at the comment and started to take off his long coat, which caused Jun to snap out of his trance-like state. He started to look around, and then looked back at Satoshi, who was facing the coat rack.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have your present…” Satoshi turned his head, making an obvious _‘I didn’t think you would’,_ face. “But what would you say about champagne?”  
Satoshi stood there for a moment, thinking. Then he nodded. “Let me use the tub first.”

Satoshi spent a while in the bath. Jun only smiled thinking about that. He focused on his work, so he could have more time later without a bad conscience.  
When he heard the bathroom door closing, he stretched and looked at Satoshi. He had put his glasses on, and was about to take them off.  
“Keep them?” he heard Satoshi’s voice. “You’re cute like that.”  
He smiled at the man and only fixed the position of his nerdy glasses.  
Satoshi had one of the hotel’s white bathrobes on when he went to sit next to Jun on the sofa. Jun acknowledged it by giving him a peck on the nose and then continued to make the last few notes on his papers. He had always been like that, meticulous with his work. It was a huge difference to Satoshi’s softer attitude.  
Satoshi waited patiently until Jun had finished. He enjoyed watching Jun work, being completely immersed in his papers and schedules.  
Finally, Jun pushed his laptop away and turned look at Satoshi.  
“I’ll get the champagne,” he said and got up after Satoshi gave him a small nod. Soon he returned with an opened bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Despite having no time to prepare, Jun was a magician. Champagne wasn’t all he had to offer. For Satoshi’s delight, he found from somewhere a box of handmade chocolates.  
“I got a contract here in Osaka” Satoshi said. He looked smug. “In July.”  
“You need to conquer Japan,” Jun laughed and offered him a chocolate. Satoshi bit on the small piece eagerly. He loved being hand fed by Jun.  
“Delicious?”  
“Mm. It is” Satoshi confirmed. “You’re amazing, really. How were you prepared?”  
He squinted his eyes. Jun laughed.  
“I was not… You surprised me.” He looked at Satoshi with a smile. “I just found better use for the business gifts.”  
Satoshi’s face changed to worried one. “Is it really all right then?”  
“It’s okay, Satoshi. Don’t worry” He got another one from the box and pressed it against Satoshi’s lips. “Besides, this is more entertaining.”  
“How long will you stay?” Jun asked while Satoshi munched the chocolate. He didn’t get a reply immediately, but only after Satoshi had swallowed the bit and sipped his champagne.  
“Jun-kun…” He started slow. A sly smile appeared on his face. “I’ll come to Paris.”  
Another surprise made Jun freeze before he could sip his champagne.  
“I got Sho-kun to help, but… I’m free those weeks.”  
Jun smiled. Satoshi must have rushed a lot of things to manage to get everything done almost a month early.  
“Ah, I have meetings here in Osaka with the art gallery though… But after that.” Satoshi added with a smile. Jun placed his now empty champagne glass on the table and grabbed Satoshi’s hand which held the glass. With a smile on his face he pressed his lips against Satoshi’s.  
“Has anyone told you lately you’re the best, Satoshi?” He asked after pressing their foreheads against each other.  
“Yes… But since it’s Jun-kun, I might believe it” Satoshi replied with closed eyes. The world had stopped around them, there was only Jun and Satoshi. They were allowed to forget about work, their worries, Jun’s fashion show, and Satoshi’s art exhibition in Shanghai. Only the sound of the air conditioning, their breaths, and scents were present. Their fingers were intertwined, and Jun caressed Satoshi’s scalp. The smaller man sighed softly.  
It was Jun who broke the comfortable silence. “We should go to bed.”

When Satoshi returned from the bathroom, he had disposed the bathrobe. Jun watched with a smile as he walked through the room and crawled into the bed butt naked. Satoshi didn’t even blink an eye when he found his partner in the same state under the blankets.  
His fingers lingered on Jun’s neck and jaw as he gave a small kiss on his chin before pressing his fluffy head against Jun’s chest, sighing softly. Jun smiled and fondled the hips and back of his partner, pressing them closer to each other.  
For a while they just caressed each other, hair, arms, backs, faces, skin. It felt too good to finally have each other so close.  
“Satoshi…” Jun sighed. He inhaled Satoshi’s scent. “I’m sorry… I wanted to have awesome welcome back sex once you return but… I’m too tired.”  
He felt Satoshi’s breath against his chest, light but calming. Satoshi’s fingers brushed lightly over his abdominal muscles, tracing them.  
“It’s okay…” The smaller man murmured after a while. “Me too.”  
“I will make up for it tomorrow” Jun promised and he felt how Satoshi chuckled lightly.

“I know you will.”


End file.
